


Hajitiddies

by SmolBeanPurePotato



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Forgive Me, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smut, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanPurePotato/pseuds/SmolBeanPurePotato
Summary: i am sorry
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> phucking forgive me guys please

nagito: *holds hajimes tibbies*

the end


	2. ALRIGHT UHH

surprisingly, more people than i thought, liked this.

so, If wanted by the people, i can add another chapter of actual smut, or, i can take it off of anonymous and still post another chapter.

also, maybe the reason why I posted this as well lmao


End file.
